


Maybe It's Kismet

by BugontheRug



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Angst with a Happy Ending, Curses, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Rupert Graves Birthday Auction 2019, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Derek looked around and saw an organized chaos. There were different colored strings crisscrossing to pictures and articles taped around the room and the coffee and kitchen tables where both covered with piles of books, some open, some with bookmarks peeking out. In the middle of the room stood a gangly teenager with bed head and matching flannel to Stiles and a lopsided grin.“Well, hello sourwolf. Long time, no see.” the younger man said with a wink. Derek froze, nostrils flaring.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).



> So this is crazy late. EventHorizon won me in Rupert Graves' Birthday Auction last year in 2019 (Hey-yo Sherlock Fandom). Guys, they just did the one for 2020 this year and this still wasn't published! Anywhoo. We have some fluff with light angst here and I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> P.S. I love faerie au's and fun fact my first fic was a teen wolf faerie au fic so...Anyway this might be a thing ;)

Derek put in his earbuds as he jogged down his apartment stairwell. The full moon was coming up and he felt restless and itchy in his own skin. A nice long run around the city should help him out.

He began at a sedated pace, holding back long enough so the neighbors wouldn’t get curious. As his feet found a rhythm against the pavement, he thought of the last full moon with his pack. It was over a year ago, before he finished his master’s. He flew into Beacon Hills with Laura and flew back alone. He understood why she decided to stay. She was done with the freedom of a lone wolf and wanted to find her place in the pack. Especially since she’d let Todd in on the big secret and he didn’t run away screaming. God, his mom loved Todd and practically welcomed him into the pack within the first five minutes.

Derek wished the rest of his family would understand that he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to find his place among the hierarchy and the thought of living back home where there was rarely time alone rubbed him the wrong way. No, he wasn’t ready to leave New York just yet, which made for a tense parting. It probably didn’t help that he was encouraging Cora to follow him out here, but Laura did the same with him and she was still in Mom’s good graces. Derek shook away that train of thought. He’d just have to fix it when he went home for Thanksgiving. 

He turned down an alley, kicking off the wall to launch himself over the dead end wall and continued down another street increasing his pace. He’d have to rent a car tomorrow and drive out to the patch of forest he found last month that wasn’t a part of the Rodriguez Pack, or the Han Pack, or the Friedman Pack territories. While he wasn’t ready to be home, he did miss the preserve that was the center of his pack’s land.

Derek entered Central Park, nodding at the other runners and weaving passed dog walkers and strollers. He could smell the hot dog stand coming up and debated taking a quick break to chow down on several. There was only one person in line being served. The guy had thick rimmed glass and a green beanie on and was wearing a red flannel and jeans. God, hipsters. Derek rolled his eyes and was moving to avoid the stand when the guy (who had taken a large bite of his hotdog, dripping mustard onto his Wonder Woman shirt) saw him, eyes widening as Derek got closer, and dropped his dog to begin waving like a crazy person. Derek’s eyes widened in return and hastily turned ninety degrees to avoid this guy. 

“Hey! Wait!” the guy tried to yell around his bite of hotdog. Derek did not wait, he did not want whatever this guy was selling. He heard footsteps chasing after him and, with a jolt of adrenaline, began using the other park goers as obstacles for his pursuer. After five minutes he found himself in an alley. He slowed to a stop when he no longer heard footsteps racing toward him. He looked around, chest heaving and heart racing. He’d lost him. He let out a sigh of relief before he was tackled to the ground from behind.

“I said wait you--”

Derek felt his gums itch as his teeth elongated and the pressure of his fingertips as his claws pushed out. He flipped them so he was on top, starring down into whiskey eyes and a mess of hair that fell out when the beanie was dislodged. He growled when he realized the smell of mustard filled his nose blocking any other scent from the guy. Was he a hunter? A stalker? A very forward admirer?

“Whoa.” That stunned, breathless word brought Derek back to reality. He just revealed himself to a complete stranger. He felt his anxiety sky rocket as he reeled in his wolf. He scrambled to get of the guy but froze when a hand clasped his wrist. 

“Dude, where do your eyebrows go?” The guy asked, surprising a huff of laughter from Derek.

“Really? That’s what you want to know?” Derek was perplexed. The guy wasn’t looking at him in fear or confusion. He looked at him in awe.

“Well, I mean, I heard you were a werewolf, but seeing and believing is a whole other thing.” The guy said sitting up, causing Derek to scootch back with a frown until they were both sitting.

“What do you mean you heard I was a werewolf?” Who else knew Derek’s secret besides his family? 

“Okay, this is going way out of order and I don’t think I can explain it as well as Mini-Me and honestly I wasn’t expecting to find you today or even at all with how you aren’t on any social media, I mean, I’m kinda surprised you aren’t on instagram with a bod like that, but seriously? You didn’t ever make a Facebook? That was our generation man! Have you been living under--” Derek covered the guys mouth with his hand. His confusion and wrong-footedness had only been increasing with each word that spilled from the guy’s mouth.

“You aren’t making any sense.” The guy removed Derek’s hand with a shy smile.

“Sorry, word vomit. Let me start over. Hi, I’m Stiles and I really need you to come over to my place. It’s a code red, klaxons blaring emergency.”

OoO

Derek stood behind Stiles as he unlocked his apartment door and then did a series of knocks before yelling, “Double, double, toil and trouble!” He waited and when they heard “To be or not to be?” yelled back, he swung the door open and gestured Derek in.

Derek looked around and saw an organized chaos. There were different colored strings crisscrossing to pictures and articles taped around the room and the coffee and kitchen tables where both covered with piles of books, some open, some with bookmarks peeking out. In the middle of the room stood a gangly teenager with bed head and matching flannel to Stiles and a lopsided grin.

“Well, hello sourwolf. Long time, no see.” the younger man said with a wink. Derek froze, nostrils flaring.

“Come on Derek, where are your manners? Say hello to Mini-Me.” Stiles nudged his shoulder. Derek stormed forward and shoved his head into the kids neck.

“Whoa. Hey!” Came in surround sound as Stiles pulled him back and the kid shoved him away. “What the hell man?” “Yeah, what the hell?!”

“Why do you smell like me? Why do you smell like pack? Who the hell are you?” Derek’s thoughts were going a mile a minute, straining against Stiles to reach for the kid whose scent was a fading _Pack. Pack. Safe. Pack. Mine._ His wolf instincts were screaming to make that scent stronger. It wasn’t safe in this city without it. But the man wanted to run away. Because it wasn’t the smell of his family’s pack. It smelled like _his_ pack and that was the problem. Because he didn’t _have_ a pack.

“Alright big guy, take a seat and I’ll explain everything,” the teen said as Stiles sat them both forcefully onto the couch. “Maybe I should make some hot cocoa, help calm us all down.”

“Derek, maybe take some deep breaths or something? Your claws are tearing up my sofa.” Stiles said, leaning close and giving his shoulder a squeeze. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The nerve-rattling scent of the kid was overpowered by the scent of Stiles; his deodorant, the mustard he wasn’t quite able to get off his shirt, dried sweat from their chase, and a hint something sweet. He centered his focus on that, trying to determine what that last bit was. He felt himself relaxing, claws receding, shoulders unwinding.

“Here you go.” A mug of cocoa was shoved into his hands. He nodded his thanks and took a sip and felt all his calm disappear. It tasted exactly like how his mom made it. 

“Okay, before you blow there big guy, let me explain,” the kid sat in the chair opposite him, leaning forward with his hands clasped, “I’m Stiles.”

“But he’s Stiles.” He turned to see Stiles giving him a little wave.

“Yea, but I’m also Stiles, we’re both Stiles.” The kid waved his arms around as if trying to clear the air.

“There’s no way there can be two people whose names are Stiles.”

“Okay, fair, but if you’d be quiet I can explain!” Derek raised an eyebrow, leaning back with another sip, feeling just a bit more in control. Stiles, the one next to him, was chuckling quietly.

“Alright, as I was saying, I’m Stiles and I’m from another timeline, alternate universe, whatever and I need to get home.”

Derek set his cup on one of the many books and leaned forward. “I need more than that. Why do you smell like my pack? How did you get here? Why are you so young? Why isn’t there a paradox happening with your counterpart in the room? How long have you been here? What’s your plan to get home? Why are you--”

A warm hand clamped over his mouth. He looked over at Stiles, his Stiles, the Stiles from his world, timeline, whatever, who was giving him an unimpressed look. “Slow down dude. Let Mini-Me finish.”

Stiles, the other Stiles, gave himself, otherself, an unimpressed look. “Will you stop calling me Mini-Me? Didn’t we agree on Stu or Myk?”

“We did, we did, but Mini-Me is much more fun.” Mini-me Stiles glared at Stiles until he shrugged his shoulders, releasing Derek’s mouth. “Fine, Stu it is.”

“Good. Anyway, from the beginning,” Stu continued, “In my universe, some shitty stuff happened to you and your family and you became alpha and turned a bunch of teens...” Stu continued talking but Derek’s ears were ringing and his breath was coming quicker and his gums were itching and he had to get some air, where did all the air go?

Distantly he felt his hand being raised and pressed against a firm warmth that beat under his palm. He focused on the rhythm, breathing in a count of four beats until something cold pressed to his ear and he heard a tinny “Hello? Derek, sweetie?”

“Mom?” Derek croaked.

“Derek? What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“I...I’m fine. I just...I was overwhelmed and...” Derek swallowed and released a breath. “I really needed to hear your voice.”

“Well, if that’s all you need, wait until I tell you what happened with your cousin, Denise. You remember how she was dating that really tall guy, Julian? Turns out he’s a vampire! How she didn’t sniff that out on the first date is beyond me. And don’t get me started on Aunt Linda! If I have to hear her suggest ‘paleo lifestyle’ one more time I’m going to scream.” She continued for another ten minutes and Derek let her words fall over him with a smile. As he came back to the moment he realized his hand was pressed to Stiles’ chest and Stu was holding the phone to his ear.

“Thanks mom.”

“No problem sweetheart. And Derek? Are you still coming home for Thanksgiving?” 

“Yes, definitely.”

They said their goodbyes and the three men resettled into their seats.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean--”

“Dude,” Stiles interrupted, “Don’t apologize for reacting to hearing that in another life your family is gone. That’s a heavy load dropped on you.” He gave his shoulder a light squeeze before turning to his counterpart with a glare. “I _thought_ we were going to be more tactful about that Mini-Me.”

Stu shifted in his seat and looked at the ground before looking up at Derek. “I’m sorry. I was carried away with the explanation and forgot how you might react to hearing that.”

“Honestly? I don’t think there’s anyway you could’ve told me without me reacting badly. But thank you for the apology.” He gave Stu a small smile. “Now, as you were saying.” He watched a light blush rise on Stu’s cheeks.

“Uh, so before, um okay, as I was saying. After that...stuff happened and you needed a pack so you turned some teens to help you deal with all this magical monster shit.”

“I turned a bunch of teens? Really?” He must’ve been desperate. Didn’t the other him warn them? “And then why don’t you smell like wolf?”

“I don’t know dude. Maybe they’re more willing to get on board with the whole hairy once a month thing than adults? And that’s ‘cause I’m not a werewolf. I joined because my best friend Scott was.” Derek was still confused. Teenagers were hormonal and had enough mood swings without throwing the wolf into the mix. He shivered remembering his own teen years struggling for control and wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Plus they couldn’t have understood the permanence of being a wolf. They were too young to understand. He shook that thought away as Stu continued.

“We’ve been doing pretty well the last few years until right before I got here. The pack got an invite to the faerie realm since the Hale Pack name had been spreading. Apparently my Derek doesn’t know anything about faeries and somehow pissed of the prince and now I’m here.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Faeries were the absolute worse, especially if you didn’t understand them.

“So, what’s your plan for getting back?

“Find the faeries in this world and have them send me back.”

“Okay, no.” Derek said maybe a bit patronizingly. “Faeries are the hardest creature to find if they don’t want to be found.” He paused. “But, I guess you do know how to contact them since you’ve dealt with them before, so that’s one less thing to worry about.” He was about to continue when he saw Stu’s face.

Stu rubbed the back of his neck with a wry smile. “Yea, about that. I don’t really remember much.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, you see, I think they took my memories? There’s all these blank spots when I try to think about what happened. I remember everyone gathered reading the invite to the faerie court. I remember walking down some palace hallways. I remember being sentenced to this universe, but I don’t remember how we got there or what happened when we were there.”

Derek stood up, pacing the room. “This is even worse! We have no clue what kind of trouble you or other me got into and what if it followed you here?!”

“What do you mean ‘followed me here’?”

“They sent you here, they put a memory spell on you, who knows what else? Maybe something will trigger you and you go on a killing spree or maybe on a lunar eclipse you fade into nothing. Faeries are strange and weird and their ideas of punishment and fun make absolutely no sense.”

“Derek, my dude, calm down. You’re stressing me and Mini-me out.” 

“CALM DOWN?!” Derek whirled towards Stiles. “How the fuck am I supposed to do that?!”

“Go finish your run and we’ll meet up again after.”

Derek let out an audible breath. “Fine, I’ll be back soon.” He put his headphones in and stormed out the door before anyone could say anything else.

OoO

Derek found his way back to Stiles apartment hours later with the sun setting behind him and sweat dripping down his forehead.

When he knocked on the door, Stiles opened it with a small smile. “Feeling better?”

“Yea,” Derek walked into the apartment, “Where’s Stu?”

“He went down the street to grab some take out.”

“You let a kid out on his own?”

“Okay, one, he’s hardly a kid and two, it’s not like this is a rough neighborhood.”

Derek sighed. “You’re right. Do you mind if I borrow some clothes?”

Stiles gave him a wide grin. “No problem, and, while I don’t mind the hot and sweaty look, you can borrow my shower if you want as well,” he offered with a wink.

Derek grunted his thanks and quickly made his way down the hall so Stiles wouldn’t see the blush rising on his cheeks.

Derek took a quick shower and found clothes waiting for him right outside the door. The sweats fit fine, but the shirt was a little tight in the shoulders. He towel dried his hair as he walked into the living room where the smell of Chinese take out was making his mouth water. He realized he hadn’t eaten anything since his protein bar this morning.

“Wow, forget what I said earlier. This fresh from the shower look works way better on you than the sweaty gym look.” Stiles was leaning on the counter where the take out containers were laid out in buffet style taking in Derek from damp hair to his bare feet. Stu crinkled his nose on the couch where he was sat with a plate piled high balancing on his lap.

“Dude, what was that?”

Stiles went back to filling his plate as he answered. “I’m just appreciating the view.”

Derek felt a small smile curling the edges of his lips and joined Stiles to fill his own plate, enjoying the gentle companionship as their shoulders brushed. Stu watched them with furrowed brows as they settled in on the couch. 

“I think I have a plan, or well a starting point of a plan.” Derek said taking a bite of lo mein. He spent a lot of his run thinking through their options after the anger cleared. “My Uncle Peter should be able to help.”

Stu scoffed. “Okay, your Uncle Peter has been everything but help where I come from.”

Derek frowned. “While that may be true, that doesn’t mean it’s the same here. Peter has been my mentor since I was a kid. We’ve always been close.”

Stu watched him warily. “What about what happened with Paige?”

“Paige? She’s getting her Master’s at Berkeley right now. What does she even have to do with this?”

Understanding dawned in Stu’s eyes as he mumbled under his breath, “Paige never died so you never met Kate so everyone’s still alive.”

“What-” Derek was about to ask what the hell he was talking about when Stu interrupted.

“Why are you out here then? Why aren’t you home with your pack?” Derek groaned. Even this kid from some other world was getting on his case about going home. Did the universe have something against him?

“I’m finishing up my degree. And why does it even matter?”

“My Derek is all about pack. He literally never shuts up about it.”

“It’s not that I don’t care about them, I just, need some time away from them.”

Derek could see Stu was going to ask more questions when Stiles said sternly, “Stu, drop it. He’s not obligated to explain his life story to you just because you’re curious.” Stu looked away chagrined.

“Anyway, how can your uncle help?” 

Derek threw a grateful look to Stiles. “He’s the pack’s second, which means he’s studied magical law and history to help the alpha in situations like this. He should know something about Faeries and their deals.”

“Oh my god, you’re here studying magical law and history?! Where? Can humans go there? Why did you never tell me this?” Stu seemed to have perked up.

“Yes? There’s a program at NYU that I’m doing, but there are several other schools around the country who have similar programs. I’m here because Laura was getting her degree here in business with a minor in Pack Leadership and Dynamics. I think humans can if they’re a part of the pack? But you would probably be encouraged to train with an Emissary. I don’t know why I wouldn’t tell you because I’m not him.” 

“You mean like Deaton?”

“You know Deaton?”

“Who’s Deaton?”

Derek looked up at Stiles. He forgot that he was new to this whole thing. It was strange that Stu new so much about him and his pack, but also strange that Stiles didn’t.

“Deaton is my pack’s emissary. Like Peter he knows a lot about magical creatures, but he's who we turn to if we need magic or healing.”

“Why would Stu train with him?”

“Well, you both have the spark.”

“Deaton told me that years ago, but what does that even mean?”

“I can do magic?”

“It’s this energy inside of you that lies dormant until someone trains you on how to access it. Did Deaton not train you?”

“I don’t know what he’s like here, but he is very cryptic and elusive where I come from. All he taught me was how to activate mountain ash before he up and left.”

“I’ll be right back.” Stiles stood up, slipped some shoes on and went out the door. Derek watched him leave. Was it something he said?

“He didn’t take a coat.” Stu said pointedly. Derek took the hint, grabbing a coat of the hook as he hurried out the door. He made it out of the building but didn’t see Stiles. Sniffing the air he turned left and jogged down the street.

A few minutes later he found him sitting on a bench, arms wrapped around himself. Derek took a seat next to him and put the jacket around his shoulders. 

Stiles looked up at him with a quiet thanks before he narrowed his eyes. “Dude, why didn’t you grab a coat for yourself? Or shoes?! Aren’t you freezing?”

Derek looked down at himself. “No, werewolves run hot.”

“I bet you still get sick though.” Stiles pulled Derek to him so they were pressed against each other with the coat wrapped around both of them. A few minutes of silence pass as they watch the cars drive by.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Stiles gave a half-hearted chuckled. “Can I even say no?”

“Yes.”

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face before letting his head drop to Derek’s shoulder. Something warm settled in his chest as Stiles began to talk.

“It’s all so much. I know I’m playing it all off like it doesn’t faze me, but it does. It was only a week ago that he showed up at my door and started spewing all this stuff about werewolves and faeries and magic and I’ve been trying to take it as it comes, you know? I couldn’t turn him away even though every time I look at him I freak out a little on the inside. He’s me. If I can’t help myself, what does that say about me? And now I supposedly have the potential to do magic? I’m somehow still apart of this strange supernatural world without even knowing it? It feels like everything up until now has been a lie, or a dream, or I don’t even know. Was this supposed to be my life? Did something go wrong somewhere? I mean, I’m out here getting my degree in history focusing on folklore and mythology. Does that mean I’ve always known something was missing or was it just a crazy coincidence?”

Derek pulled Stiles closer. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I believe in fate or coincidence or kismet, but I do believe that this was meant to happen. Something about this whole situation, no matter how crazy it seems, it feels right. Being with you, with him, it feels right.”

Stiles pulled away to look at him. “You know, I feel the same way. Things seem more doable now that your here.” Derek stared into his whiskey eyes feeling a little lost. Stiles shivered and pulled the coat closer around them.

“Hey, come on, let’s get back. I’m sure Stu is getting worried.”

“Oh god, I just acted like a total drama queen in front of my younger self! All the respect of authority is lost.”

“No offense, but he doesn’t seem like the kind of kid to respect authority.”

Stiles snorted. “No, he doesn’t. More like he’s going to snoop and find things he really doesn’t want to find so let’s get back before he does.” He got up wrapping the jacket around Derek and started heading back down the street with his hands in his pockets, arms pressed close to his sides..

Derek watched him go wondering what the hell there was to find before he quickly followed him and wrapped an arm around him.

OoO

“Honey, we’re home!” Stiles called walking in. Stu was pacing the room and startled when they came in.

“Is everything okay?” Stu rubbed his hands on his jeans looking between the two of them. 

“Yea, everything’s okay. Just needed some air.” Stiles flopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to him for Stu to join him.

Derek took a seat across from them, a feeling of contentment falling over him knowing that they were safe and warm and together.

“It’s been a long day.” Derek started getting the two’s attention. “I say we talk about this more tomorrow. Maybe hang out for a bit then call it a night.”

Stu smiled. “Anyone up for American Werewolf in London?” Derek groaned and Stiles wacked him with a pillow causing him to giggle.

They did end up watching that movie, along with Young Frankenstein, and The Meg, which Stu fell asleep half way through, drooling and softly snoring against Stiles’ shoulder.

“Hey,” Stiles whispered over Stu’s slumbering head, “It’s late. You can crash here tonight.” Derek gave a small nod, putting is arm around Stu and Stiles, giving him a pat on the shoulder, pulling them both close as they continued the movie. It was nice. It felt like pack. Maybe his plan wouldn’t be so bad after all.

OoO

Derek woke up before the others and went for a quick jog in the early morning darkness. He paused to watch the sunrise over the buildings, casting a pink gold light on the sky, contrasting to the darkness he was still in. He could feel the moon calling to him, his blood singing to shift and howl.

He ignored it the best he could, heading to his apartment to grab a change of clothes before going back to Stiles’. When he knocked, the door opened, letting out a wave of smells that made his mouth water. Eggs, sausages, biscuits, pancakes, fresh cut fruit, and, god, coffee. His stomach rumbled loud enough for Stiles to hear, making him laugh.

“Come on in, big boy. Stu reminded me it was the full moon tonight and that you’ll probably be ravenous all day.” Derek looked behind Stiles to where Stu was sitting at the kitchen counter, foot tapping against the stool, and quickly looked down when their eyes met. 

Derek walked over and put a hand on the back of his neck, giving a small squeeze. “Thank you. For remembering.” And he turned to Stiles, “Thanks for making all this.”

“Dude, seriously, it’s no problem. Wolf out to your hearts desire.”

The three sat down at the kitchen table once the food was all plated and Derek dug in. God he was hungry. He shoveled several forkfuls of scrambled eggs into his mouth and followed it with two sausages and washed it down with some coffee, when he looked up to see that he was being watched. Stu had an amused grin on his face while Stiles’ mouth was hanging open.

“What?”

“I’ve never seen you so enthusiastic at full moon breakfast before,” Stu said. “It’s nice to see you let go.”

“I just didn’t know it was possible to eat that much so fast. Have you considered food eating contests? We could travel around and probably make a decent living.”

Stu looked at Stiles with admiration. “Why did I never think of that?! I’ll have to suggest it to Scott when I get home.”

Derek rolled his eyes and went back to eating. 

“So, Der, explain your plan.” Stiles said around a bit of egg.

“Well, like I said, I think my uncle will be able to help, and maybe Deaton, too. I was already planning on heading home after the full moon for Thanksgiving, so we can all go together.”

“Two issues there big guy.” Stiles said, pointing a forkful of sausage at him. “One, Stu here doesn’t have id to get onto a plane, and two, I can’t, scratch that, won’t go home.”

“Well, I was planning on driving so that fixes that.”

“And what do you mean you won’t go home? Aren’t you excited to see Dad?”

Stiles paused and looked at Stu. “Things aren’t the same here as they are where you come from. You might have a good relationship with your dad, but I haven’t spoken to mine in six years and I plan on keeping it that way.” 

He continued eating, leaving an awkward silence. Stu looked like he wanted to dig, to ask more questions when Derek caught his eye and shook his head. A quiet minute passed before Derek spoke up.

“Well, the pack house has a lot of extra rooms for visiting packs, emissaries, and other guests so there’s plenty of space for you to stay with us. And it’s in the middle of the preserve so you don’t have to see your dad if you don’t want to.” 

Stiles looked up at him with a small smile. “Thanks dude. I appreciate that.”

Derek returned the smile turning back to his eggs.

“Now, that that’s settled. Where are we going for the full moon?” Stu asked.

“Wait, we’re going with him?” 

Stu gave Stiles a disbelieved look.“Duh? A pack always celebrates the full moon together.”

“But, we’re not wolves.”

“Plenty of my family aren’t wolves. It’s a time for bonding and unity.”

“Dude, you’re going to love it.”

OoO

They pulled into the clearing and Derek could feel the moon singing through his veins, a siren song. He barely had the car put into park before he jumped out running to the tree line, striping his clothes as he went.

He felt the shift, bones bending and fur sprouting and senses sharpening, until he felt his paws sink into the soft earth. He made it to a small clearing where he stopped and howled with joy to the moon overhead. He stopped, ears perked to here near silent footfalls heading towards him.

Surprise and joy filled him as Stu tackled him, rolling them a few times, before he took off again into the woods with joy-filled whoops. His tongue lolled as he waited a few minutes for him to get a head start before chasing after him.

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Stu was able to navigate the woods gracefully. He would’ve learned from his pack. Derek stopped an sniffed the air before putting his nose to the ground. Stu’s tracks overlapped here and he couldn’t figure out the direction he went. Suddenly a twig snapped behind him, making his ear twitch, but he pretended to not have noticed.

He kept sniffing around, listening as Stu approached. When he was a yard behind him, Derek turned quickly and knocked him down with a yelp. He licked his face making Stu yell out in disgust.

“Gross, dude! Dog breath! Stop! Stop!” He shoved Derek off with a giggle. Derek bounded around him as he stood up before he raced off.

“Hey! Wait for me!” He heard Stu yell behind him, but he didn’t slow down. He felt like he was flying, paws barely touching the ground until he reached the tree line. In the shadows he watched Stiles, who was leaning against the car staring up at the stars.

Derek whined and trotted over to him. Stiles looked down and startled a bit, “Whoa, dude, you’re huge!”

Derek huffed and nosed at his thigh, shoving him away from the car. “Hey, hey, what are you doing?” Derek continued nudging him closer to the trees despite his protests. That’s where Stu found them minutes later.

“Stu! What’s his problem?!” Stiles asked after a particularly hard nudge sent him flailing for balance.

Stu snorted. “He wants you to be part of the pack, man. Come on.” Stu grabbed his hand, tugging him into a run. Derek yipped and trailed after them. Derek watched as Stu helped Stiles navigate the roots and fallen branches. His heart warmed and he howled with happiness. Stu joined in and a very hesitant Stiles as well. 

They ran through the woods, chasing and playing and enjoying the cool night air. As the moon began to set, the three of them were settled down in a pile of limbs and fur. The two humans were snoring softly against him and Derek had never felt so content.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was going to kill them. The last four days had been nothing but complaining and arguing. Not enough leg room, not enough snacks, who gets the left side of the bed, who gets to choose the music. They were driving him insane. Thank God he just passed the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign.

Stiles had gotten quieter as they passed through downtown while Stu pressed his nose to the window, trying to see any differences if Derek had to guess. Derek drove slowly up the gravel path to his pack’s home and put a hand on Stiles’ knee, giving it a soft squeeze. Stiles gave him a small smile of gratitude before turning to watch the trees pass by.

Derek led them up the porch steps, already hearing his family gather behind the door, and prayed to anyone listening that this went well.

“Welcome home!” They yelled as he entered, smiles on everyone’s face. His mom was at the front with his father and uncle on either side and behind them were his sisters and brothers and cousins and so on, and oh god she invited the whole pack home early. 

“Hi, I wasn’t expecting to see everyone here already.”

“We were all too excited to hear you were going to be home! And I see you brought friends!” His mom’s voice was a bit clipped at the end causing Derek to wince. He knew the rules about bringing strangers home, but he didn’t know how to describe the situation over the phone.

“Yea, this is Stiles and, well, also Stiles, but you can call him Stu.”

As soon as his companions came up beside him, the mood dropped. Noses twitched and eyes flashed. He saw horror flash along his mom’s face and Peter let out a wail before tackling him, shoving his nose into his neck to scent him. Almost all the wolves followed suit, crowding him trying to touch and scent him, until his mother finally calmed them all with a low rumble. Derek could feel the warmth ooze through him and relax him. All but Peter let him go.

“Is this a normal werewolf welcome?” Stiles asked, nervously trying to lighten the mood and Derek was grateful to him.

“Sorry, where are our manner’s?” His mom said, “Please come in and have a seat.” She lead them to the smaller sitting room, dissuading most of the family from following. Derek took a seat on a couch with Stiles and Stu on either side and Peter sitting on the arm chair nearby. Derek’s mom closed the door quietly and turned to look at them.

“Can someone please explain to me what is going on? Why do you smell like Derek’s pack?” She asked point a finger at Stu. “And why are there two of you?” She turned her finger to Stiles.

“Isn’t it obvious, Talia? Time travel or alternate universe being my guess. The real question is how?” Peter observed the two with curiosity twinkling in his eye. Stu shifted closer to Derek under his gaze. Derek gave his uncle a warning grumble, making Peter smile.

“Um, Mrs. Hale, err, Alpha Hale?” Stu began. When her eyes locked with his, he continued. “The answer to your question is faeries.” Stu spent the next several minutes recounting his story and Derek watched as his mom and uncle shared concerned looks.

“And now I’m trying to get back. So I thought with your help, we could contact the faeries and have them send me home.”

His mom’s eyes flashed red as she growled a harsh “No!” Derek felt Stu deflate with defeat and Stiles stiffen with anger, both scents flooding his nose until he found himself standing and growling at his mom.

“Everyone calm down.” Peter said lazily from his reclined position on the arm chair. “What Talia is trying to say, is that only desperate werewolves make deals with the Fae.” Derek settled down back into the couch as his mom took a seat in another armchair, holding her head in her hands. Derek wanted to go over an comfort her, but he couldn’t leave Stiles and Stu just yet.

“Why?” Stu asked. Disappointment forgotten with curiosity.

“Werewolves have a magic that the Fae want. They want to take it and twist it beyond recognition and purely for sport and fun. Do you know Jack the Ripper? H. H. Holmes? Some of the worst killers in history were werewolves desperate enough to ask the Fae for help and in the end became twisted killers for the amusement of the Fae.”

“And that’s why we can’t ask them for help.” His mom said looking up at the three.

Derek watched Stu’s face drain as he looked at her. “But…do you think that’s what they want with my Derek?” An echoing snarl came from the two older wolves.

“Not if there’s anything we can do about it.” His mom stood, forcefully relaxing her shoulders. “But it’s too late tonight to do anything about it. I need to make sure dinner is being prepared. We’ll start fresh tomorrow.”

They watched her leave in silence. Derek didn’t know what to think. Their entire plan had to be scratched. What did Stu feel about all this? He turned to see Stu deep in thought and turned to Stiles to see him watching him with a concerned brow.

“I’m surprised you went along with this idea, Derek. Don’t you remember the bedtime story I used to tell you when you were a little pup?” Peter interrupted the pensive silence.

“You mean that was real?! I thought you were trying to scare me from going into the woods alone?”

“What story are you talking about?” Stiles asked.

“Yea, my Derek never told me of a bedtime story.” Derek was grateful to his uncle for bringing Stu out of his darkening mood, at least for the time being.

“It’s been a while, but I should brush up anyway with Isabel due soon.” Peter cleared his throat, voice dreamlike as he began.

There was once a little boy who wandered into the woods one night all alone. He ended up in a part of the woods he had never been before. The moon’s light cast shadows that scared the little pup and he turned to run home. He ran and ran but realized he was lost. 

He began to cry, wishing he was back home with his pack. His little ears soon picked up music and he looked around and saw a luminous circle of mushrooms. He went to investigate and stepped into the circle where he found himself at a grand faerie feast. The faeries were so excited to see the little boy, giving him a beautiful crown and sat him at the front of the table for the feast. The boy ate as much as he could and danced with all his new friends, laughing and singing with them. He thought he wouldn’t mind spending a few hours at the party before asking if they could help him find his way home. 

But the party never seemed like it was going to end and the boy wanted to go home so bad. But the longer the party went, the more he forgot what and where home was. Soon, he forgot his pack and, in his loss, the boy grew twisted and his new friends encouraged the darkness growing in him, telling him it was great fun to hunt and to hurt and wouldn’t he show them what a big bad wolf he was? And so he turned and his eyes turned blue and he forgot he was once a boy with a pack who loved him. The End.

“What a heart-warming bedtime story,” Stiles said dryly.

“It’s meant to be a warning,” Peter defended, turning to Derek with a playful smile, “One that apparently didn’t stick.”

Derek puffed in indignation. “You told me hundreds of stories. How was I suppose to remember all of them?”

Peter laughed, sharing a smile with Derek before excusing himself to find Aunt Mae.

“You were right, dude.” Stu said beside him. “Your uncle is pretty cool.”

OoO

Dinner was always a loud affair, even more so now with the extended pack home. To Derek, it felt like putting a well-loved sweater on as he settled in to listening to his family catch each other up. Stiles and Stu sat on either side of him, concernedly silent for once. Their emotions crashed on him in waves. Happiness, longing, sadness, and contentment and swirling together making him dizzy with it. There were too many ears though to ask them then, but promised himelf he’d find time after dinner to talk with each. Feeling better with a plan, Derek caught the tail end of the current story.

“So, Sheriff Oberon pulls me over for speeding and I told her if she wanted some one on one time with me I’m always up for coffee and now I have a date Friday.” Aunt Veronica said with a smug grin. Derek joined his other cousins in rolling their eyes, but he was happy for her. Donna and her had been going in circles around each other for years and finally they took a step forward. Through all the warmth in the room, an acidic smell weaved its way in.

“Sheriff Oberon? What happened to Stilinksi?” Stu asked. All the adults in the room froze; the clinking of silverware ceased, some ‘wolves with food halfway to their mouths, all talking stopped as atmosphere tensed and Stiles grew stiff next to him. Derek was confused. He didn’t remember a Sheriff Stilinski.

Talia looked between Stiles, Stu and Derek, who could only shrug. Stiles averted his eyes and wiped his mouth before standing up. “Thanks for the food. We’ve been traveling all day and I’m beat so I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Stiles left the room before anyone could respond.

“Well? What happened?” Stu was getting agitated. Derek put a hand on his shoulder and Stu made to shrug him off, but Derek gave him a small squeeze and Stu relaxed into his chair.

The adults looked between themselves before Peter sighed. “Stu, I know that you’ve noticed things here are different from your reality.”

“Yea, so?”

“Now don’t take this the wrong way. What happened to Sheriff Stilinksi here, has nothing to do with you.”

This time Stu did shrug Derek’s hand off has he leaned toward Peter. “He’s still my dad!”

“No, he’s not. He’s that kid’s dad.” Waving towards the door Stiles left through. “And we’re going to respect his privacy. Got it?”

Stu was trembling, his face turning red, and looking like he was going to argue before nodding his head and running out of the room.

Everyone turned to look at Derek. “Um, I’m going to make sure their okay.” He looked to his Alpha for permission to leave, and with her nod, he followed his boys out.

OoO

Derek found Stu sitting on the back porch staring up at the waning moon. His sadness was cloying, settling into Derek’s noses and mouth and made him feel anxious and concerned. He took a seat next to him, leaning back on his arms to join Stu in watching the moon. They sat in silence for a few moments before Stu spoke up.

“I didn’t think it would be this hard.” Derek looked over at him, but didn’t say anything. Stu had closed his eyes; his face a pale blue reflection of the moon’s light with shadows painted around his eyes and nose. For a quick moment Derek had the urge to reach out and make sure Stu was still there and not some apparition. He watched him take a breath before continuing. “Seeing his family, alive and happy and laughing…it feels wrong that I’m here and he’s not.”

He turned to look at Derek, his face darkening only to highlight the glimmering of tears in his eyes. “How is it fair that I can talk and laugh and hug everyone he cares about and he can’t?”

Derek didn’t have an answer, didn’t have any words of comfort to give, so instead he opened his arms. Stu let out a sob and quickly crawled into Derek’s lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, and hid his face into Derek’s neck. Derek, in turn, held him close, putting a firm hand on the back of his neck, tucking him in closer.

They held each other, time passing without their recognition. Stu sniffled and pulled back. Cupping Derek’s cheeks in his palms, Stu studied his eyes and Derek could see the frustration and pain in Stu’s expression.

“It hurts.” Stu closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. “When you look at me and don’t recognize me. It hurts so fucking much. You look like him, but you don’t act like him and each time I expect you to react one way and you don’t, it’s jarring.” Stu holds him closer and quiet, like a secret, he said, “I miss him. I miss my dad, I miss my pack, but more that anything I miss my alpha.”

Stu fell quiet as he shook with silent sobs. Derek felt his heart break for him. He knew he couldn’t be Stu’s version of Derek, but he felt guilty for not even thinking how his presence affected him. Derek gently pushed Stu back. Brushing away the tears with his thumbs, Derek said, “We’ll get you home, back to them, back to him. I promise.”

OoO

Derek walked Stu to his room, saying goodnight with a tight hug. He turned and stalked through the dark hallways. Derek wasn’t sure how much time passed as he held Stu through his tears, but a lot of the pack seemed to have gone to bed. The house was quiet and Derek strained his ears looking for a familiar heartbeat. 

Derek was starting to get concerned as he made it through several floors without a sign of Stiles when he walked into a lit kitchen. Peter was leaning against the counter, hot tea in hand.

“Have you-” Derek started before seeing Peter tilt his chin toward the den. “Thanks.”

Derek paused at the door, taking a breath before walking in. Stiles was sitting on the couch with a knee tucked up scrolling the Netflix menu absently.

“Nothing good?” Derek asked taking a seat next to him.

“Not really looking” Stiles put the remote down, turning to look at him, resting his cheek on his knee. “How’s mini-me?”

“Homesick.”

“Hm.”

“How are you doing?” Derek startled as Stiles let out a raspberry and shifted to lay down, head resting on Derek’s thigh. Derek was frozen, watching Stiles watch him before he sighed and covered his face with his arm.

“Has anyone told you how disarming your eyes are? I mean I’m about to talk about shit I haven’t talked about with _anyone _in _years_ and I blame your eyes.”__

__“They must not really be working if you’re stalling.” Derek relaxed, running a hand through Stiles’ hair. He huffed before removing his arm and looking back up at him._ _

__“It surprises me sometimes how something I thought I was over and done with years ago, I’m not actually done with.” Stiles had closed his eyes at this point. Stiles paused and Derek remained silent, his hand gently carding through the other man’s hair._ _

__“I lost my mom when was I was a kid, about 5 or 6. She was sick and the doctor’s couldn’t do anything for her and my dad and I could only watch as she deteriorated in front of us, day by day. It was hard for the both of us, but especially Dad. When she was gone, he tried, but he was so filled with grief.”_ _

__Stiles faced was pinched as he took a breath before continuing. “He would come home from work, take care of me, and after I went to bed he’d start drinking. And then he started drinking when he got home. And then he would drink on shift until one day he was trashed on the job and fired immediately.”_ _

__“What about you?” Derek asked quietly. Stiles snorted._ _

__“I learned how to take care of myself and him. I would steal money to buy food until I could get a job. I saved what I could, kept my head down and grades up and applied for colleges as far from home as I could. I got a partial scholarship to NYU, packed everything I owned and never looked back.”_ _

__“That must’ve been hard.”_ _

__“It was.” A struggled half-laugh half-sob escaped his throat. “It was.”_ _

__“Can I give you a hug?” At his nod, Derek pulled him half into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Stiles pressed his face into his neck and Derek could feel where his shirt grew damp. “It sucks that you went through that.”_ _

__They stayed like that for a while before Stiles pulled away, wiping at his face. “God, this is why I didn’t want to come.”_ _

__Derek felt a guilty twinge. “I’m sorry if I pressured you to come.”_ _

__“No, no, no no!” Stiles said, cupping his face. “I came because I wanted to. I wanted to meet your family, see where you grew up. I wanted to get to know you better.”_ _

__The last sentence came out as a whisper, brushing softly against Derek’s lips. When had the gotten so close? Derek’s hands found their way up Stiles’ torso, holding him. “I wanted to get to know you better too.”_ _

__Stiles searched his eyes, for what Derek didn’t know, but he hoped it was there, whatever it was. He then closed his eyes and put his forehead against Derek’s. Derek closed his eyes too and took a deep breath, the smell of tears and sadness and want and Stiles making him dizzy._ _

__“I don’t know what it is about you Derek Hale, but from the moment I met you I wanted to know you, wanted you and the intensity of it scared me.”_ _

__“Are you still scared?”_ _

__“No.” Derek’s breath caught in his throat, unsure what to say next, his brain running a mile a minute to catch up. “Can I kiss you?”_ _

__Derek flooded with relief. “Yes.” It started with a soft brush of lips, hesitant and questioning. A soft sigh escaped him when Stiles pulled back. Derek opened his eyes and found Stiles’. Derek could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was scoffing at how such an innocent kiss could do such a thing to him. A tension was building in him as he waited, anticipation making his hands shake where they rested on Stiles body, wanting to clench and pull him closer, but waiting, waiting. His breath was quickening, waiting, wanting, wondering if Stiles felt the same. And then the tension broke and their lips met, hands wandering and pulling to get them closer, and Derek could only think of the feel of the wet, chapped lips on his, the strong hands holding his neck and tilting his chin so the kiss was deeper, deeper. Derek felt like he was running out of air and couldn’t care a bit because this was heaven. Again, it was Stiles who broke the kiss._ _

__“That was…”_ _

__“Yea.” Derek agreed. It was probably the most intense kiss of his life._ _

__“Can we…I mean, are we…I mean, not to rush into-” Derek kissed Stiles. It was meant to be brief, reassuring, but once he started, Derek found it hard to stop._ _

__“I want you.” He told Stiles. “I want you like I’ve never wanted anyone. I know that sounds crazy, we barely know each other and maybe it is rushing things-” Stiles kissed him._ _

__“Me too. I want you. This feels right.” Stiles’ smile was beautiful and Derek couldn’t help but pull him in again._ _

__“I feel it too.”_ _

__They were probably staring at each other like dopes for awhile, but Derek didn’t care. There was no one there to see._ _

__OoO_ _

__The next morning Derek went down the stairs, greeted with the smell of coffee, bacon, and eggs. He found Stu and Stiles sitting with his Mom, Peter, and younger cousins. Stiles gave him a small smile as he took his seat and noted that Stu was despondently pushing his eggs around his plate._ _

__“So, now that sleeping beauty is awake, what’s the plan?” Stiles asked brightly. Derek huffed indignantly, immediately regretting it as eggs tried to go down the wrong way. Talia gave him an amused look as Stiles pat his back before saying, “We’ve called Deaton to see if he had any knowledge on how to get Stu home.”_ _

__“I wonder if he is as cryptic as my Deaton.”_ _

__“Since I have never met another version of me, it’d be hard to say with any surety.” Stu startled, turning to throw the man a glare. “You must be from the other timeline.”__

__

__“I think I’m leaning towards alternate universe myself, but who’s to say?” Stu replied._ _

__Derek caught Stiles’ eye and shared a smile. It was good to see Stu so energized._ _

__“Deaton, welcome. Would you like some coffee? We’re just finishing up breakfast.” Peter offered as he stood._ _

__“Please. Thank you,” he said, taking a seat next to Derek. Derek finished his last piece of bacon, feeling a hand settle on his thigh. He placed a hand over it and gave it a squeeze, glancing at Stiles from the corner of his eye. Stiles was watching Stu finally eating, a small smile forming as Derek held his hand._ _

__“So,” Peter said, setting a mug in front of Deaton. “Any ideas on how to send the kid home?”_ _

__Everyone watched as Deaton took a sip. Derek felt like he was holding his breath and released it when Stiles gave his thigh a firm squeeze._ _

__“Well, we can’t do anything involving the fae, too tricky, but we could try to send him home along the ley lines.”_ _

__“Ley lies?” Stiles asked._ _

__“Think of them as rivers of energy and magic, or better yet, a system of bridges between our world and something other.” Peter explained._ _

__“Yes, the fae are known for using these to come to our world since theirs is separate. Fairy circles only occur on these lines and that’s also why all the stories have such drastic time differences. If we can figure out a way to make a bridge from our reality to Stu’s using the ley lines, we theoretically could send him home.”_ _

__“What do you mean theoretically?” Derek asked._ _

__“Well, in none of my research was it ever mentioned of being done, just some random musings in the margins.”_ _

__Derek felt his stomach twist. “I don’t like the idea of doing this based of some bored druid’s musings.”_ _

__Deaton smirked, taking another sip of coffee. “I’ll try not to be offended that you would think I didn’t look into it further to determine the validity of this suggestion.”_ _

__Derek felt his cheeks warm. “Sorry.”_ _

__“He has a point though Deaton.” Talia interrupted. “If it’s never been done, how do we know it can or even where would we start?”__

__

__“I have been able to integrated a few different rituals together that theoretically have a chance of working, but the component that is missing is the one that actually forms the bridge.”_ _

__A few beats of silence passed before Stiles huffed and asked, “What do we need then?”_ _

__“We need strong connection between our reality and Stu’s. Something that would get him to the right reality.”_ _

__“Well, duh, wouldn’t that be me?”_ _

__“If only it were that easy,” Deaton said with a smile. “That would work if Stiles were here and you were back in your reality, but you are now here in our reality.”_ _

__Derek could hardly bear watching as Stu deflated, despair wafting from him. The table was in quiet contemplation, interrupted by Stiles a few minutes later._ _

__“I used to not believe in fate,” he began with a furrowed brow before looking as Stu. “But if Stu never came here, I never would’ve met Derek.” He turned to look at him._ _

__“That’s all very sweet, but how does that help us?” Peter asked._ _

__Stiles blushed, looking back at the table at large. He seemed to gather himself before speaking again. “I know I haven’t known your son, nephew, very long, like not long at all, but” He turned back to Derek, face softening, “There’s something here, between us that I just can’t explain. Something that feels ineffable.” With a determined set to his jaw, Stiles looked to Deaton. “I can’t even imagine a reality where I don’t feel this way about Derek. If there was ever a bond that could transcends worlds, I believe my bond with Derek can. Which means the bond between Stu and his Derek should lead him home.”_ _

__“First, what? What? Since when are you and him…nevermind, we’ll get to that later,” Stu said after a beat. “As to that mystical bond you were talking about? Yea, no Derek, my Derek and I’s relationship is nothing like that, I mean not that I would mind, but he definitely does not think about me that way.” The longer he rambled the more red he got, jaw snapping shut._ _

__“Dude, you're not even eighteen!” Stile said, gesturing his hands about, “and if what you said about his past is true, doesn’t it make sense he’d push you away?”_ _

__Stu was silent, staring down at his hands before he groaned and dropped his head to the table with a thud. “Oh my god, Scott will never let me live it down that I was saved by the power of true love.”_ _

__Derek felt himself blush, turning to look at Stiles, who was also turning pink. Derek guessed everything Stiles was saying did sound a bit like true love, but did Derek love Stiles? Remembering last night, Derek felt his heart melt and wouldn’t be surprised if love is what he felt. He gave Stiles a smile, pulling their clasped hands up to give his a kiss. Stiles sputtered and turned away, but he left his hand in Derek’s so he considered that a win._ _

__“I would also like to know when this began, but right now I might be sick if I have to keep watching this.” Peter said with a dramatic sweep of his arm to cover his eyes. Talia gave him shove, causing him to put his arm down if he wanted to catch himself._ _

__“Like you and Mae aren’t just as bad.” Peter stuck his tongue out at her, which she returned and Derek couldn’t believe his two mentors were acting like children._ _

__A throat clearing from Deaton had them both stopping. “If you really believe this to be true, then I can tweak the ritual a bit and set it up. I’ll come back tonight and we can try it.” With that Deaton stood and swept out of the room._ _

__“Definitely less cryptic than mine.”_ _

__OoO_ _

__The three of them spent the rest of the day entertaining the young ones and catching up with everyone. Derek noticed part way through the day that Stu was watching everyone intently and writing constantly._ _

__“What are you doing?”_ _

__“I can’t forget this. I want to be able to tell my Derek about this, give him a piece of what he lost back.” Derek wrapped him into a hug._ _

__“Your Derek is very lucky to have you.” Stu clung tighter before letting go. “Come on, I have a camera somewhere around here. Maybe you can take some pictures back too.” Stu gave him a watery smile and the rest of the day was taking pictures and stopping fights when one relative wasn’t done with their photo shoot._ _

__Later, when the pack was all gathered in the living room, dozing or chatting among themselves, Deaton came in and all conversation stopped. “Alright, it’s time.”_ _

__Stiles and Derek gave each other small smiles before standing up and following Deaton out of the room. Noticing Stu wasn’t following, Derek turned. The boy looked nervous, hand against the door frame._ _

__“What if this doesn’t work?” It was quiet enough that, if he’d been human, Derek wouldn’t have heard it._ _

__“Then we try something else.” He gave him a reassuring smile before waving him over. “Now, come on.”_ _

__Stu followed after that. They caught up with Stiles and Deaton at the edge of the woods. It was strange to be entering without the moon above them, keeping silent vigil. A shiver ran down his spine. A warm hand found his with a squeeze._ _

__“You ready for this big guy?”_ _

__“Yea.”_ _

__They entered a clearing that was lit by a circle of torches. In the middle of the clearing stood a large, old tree that stretched high towards the sky. There was a large white circle spray painted around the tree. On opposites sides, two lines shot out from the circle to connect to two other circles and between the two, on the tree, was a door shaped drawing._ _

__“Derek, Stiles, would you please remove your clothes.” Deaton asked, walking towards a makeshift table covered with bowls and pouches._ _

__Derek and Stiles shared a look before Stiles asked, “Like, completely?”_ _

__Deaton had picked up a wooden bowl, stirring it’s contents. “You can leave your underwear on if that makes you more comfortable.”_ _

__Derek shrugged and began to strip. Stiles, grumbling, followed suit. Once de-robed, Deaton came over to them and began painting runes on them with a think, black paste. The runes traveled down their arms and legs, across their torso, and up their necks, with a final one placed on their foreheads._ _

__Derek watched as Deaton finished with Stiles, taking the bowl back to the table. As the firelight danced across his body, the runes stood stark against his pale skin and Derek stomach twisted with want at how primal he looked. The feral grin Stiles gave him when he was caught looking didn’t help and Derek had to look away, shifting uncomfortably._ _

__“Now, if you two would please step into a circle.”_ _

__Derek clasped Stiles’ hand, pulling him back for a quick kiss before jogging off to his circle. As he passed Stu, Derek noted a tinge of sadness wafting from the boy. It’ll be over soon. He’ll be home and happy and Derek had to keep that in mind has he stood in his circle._ _

__Heart aching he jogged back and scooped Stu into a tight hug. “I’ll miss you.”_ _

__“I’ll miss you too, big guy.” With one last pat, Derek jogged back to his circle. From his spot, Derek watched as Stiles hugged Stu tightly before making his way to his own circle._ _

__Deaton’s voice seemed to boom through the quiet clearing as he instructed Stu. “You have to think of a time with your Derek _before_ the fae contacted him. Think of a strong memory that you can hold in you head. Keep the detail of it clear in your mind’s eye. And when the portal opens, walk through with that image in your mind. Can you do that?”_ _

__Stu gave him a sharp nod. Deaton gave him a pat to the shoulder before moving to his table. He through something into a bowl causing it to spark into flame and began to chant over it. Derek didn’t understand the language, but he could feel the power surrounding them in the clearing. The wind picked up, the tree branches swaying above them._ _

__Derek felt a pull within him and looked down to see the runes begin to glow followed by the circle surrounding him. The light traveled from there through the line into the larger circle. It then seemed to pulse, like a heart beat, steady and strong. The wind wiping around him with a whistle making it impossible to hear the others. The pull grew stronger and he felt himself fall to his knees. Fear for Stiles almost had him darting out and ruining the ritual, but suddenly everything fell still. The pull was gone and Derek flopped unto the ground._ _

__Derek quickly got up and ran to Stiles, who was still on the ground. “Hey, you okay?” Derek reached him and turned him over._ _

__“Yea, just tired.” Stiles said, reaching out a hand. Derek pulled him up and helped him walk over to Deaton. “Did it work?”_ _

__Deaton looked toward the tree. “I hope so, but we’ll never know.”_ _

__Derek shared a look with Stiles, stomach churning with unease._ _

__oOo_ _

__“He’ll be okay.” Stiles said confidently before turning on his heel to pace to where Derek was sitting on the bed next to their half packed suitcases. “He’ll be okay, right?”_ _

__“Yes, he’ll be okay. I trust Deaton. I trust what you said about the bond between us. Don’t you?”_ _

__“You know I do.” Stiles took a seat next to him, grabbing his hand._ _

__“Then there’s no possible scenario where he doesn’t get back to his Derek. Maybe he’ll run into a few more along the way, but they’ll get him home.”_ _

__Stiles stared at him before falling onto his back. “You’re right. I just hate the not knowing.”_ _

__“Same.” Derek laid back gently, pulling Stiles to his side. They got lost in their thoughts, a calm silence falling over them._ _

__“I’m going to miss your family. I’ve finally gotten used to the loud. It’s going to be weird going back to my apartment.”_ _

__Derek hesitated. Stiles turned to him at his lack of response with a raised eyebrow. He swallowed and stood up to pace._ _

__“So, I know this whole thing between us is pretty new.” Derek started, avoiding looking at Stiles, who shifted to sit up. “Before we met, I didn’t want to move home, much to my mother’s chagrin, but something didn’t feel right. But now,” He stopped to look at Stiles. He was smiling at Derek, a soft amusement in his eyes that had Derek falling to his knees before him. He settled between Stiles thighs, hands resting gently on him. “I met you and I’ve seen you with my pack and I wouldn’t mind if I was here with them if you were with me.”_ _

__“Are you asking me to move in with you into your pack home?”_ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“God, you’re such a sap.” Stiles grinned and pulled him up into a kiss that stole Derek’s breath._ _

__“Is that a yes?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__Derek felt his grin turn feral as he tackled Stiles onto the bed._ _

__OoO_ _

__Stiles felt himself stumble, the world spinning before abruptly coming into focus. He looked around, finding himself in Derek’s apartment’s parking lot instead of the preserve. It worked! He was home!_ _

__Stiles pulled out his phone, checking the date._ _

__“Okay, okay, okay, I got this.” Stiles rubbed his hands through his hair as he turned around heading towards the building he had just stormed from. He hit the elevator button several times before backing up. “Come on, come on, come on!” Stiles bounced on his toes willing the elevator to move faster, before giving up and rushing to the stairs._ _

__Taking them three at a time, Stiles found himself breathless outside of Derek’s apartment. He took a moment to catch his breath before knocking when the door swung open._ _

__“Stiles? What’s wrong?” Derek growled, stepping past him, searching for danger behind him. Stiles grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Derek looked at him concerned._ _

__“You,” Stiles pulled in more air, still struggling to breath, “are so stupid.”_ _

__Derek rolled his eyes, pulling his arm from Stiles’ grip and went back into his apartment. “I can’t do this again. Just go home, Stiles.”_ _

__Stiles pushed into the apartment before the door could shut on him. “No,” he said to Derek’s back. “If I leave now, we won’t talk for three days and then you’ll get this stupid invitation and make the pack go to the faerie realm and I get sent away.” Stiles’ voice cracked. “I get sent away from you.”_ _

__Derek turned to look at him and Stiles’ heart skipped. It’d been so long since he saw this look, since Derek, _his_ Derek, looked at him with this soft, lost look that he only gave to Stiles. Stiles could feel the tears well up as his throat constricted, making it hard for the words to come out. _ _

__“If I learned one thing while I was gone, it was that I really care about you. I missed you like crazy.” Stiles huffed out a small chuckle. “I missed the stupid furrow in your brow when you get annoyed with me, the roll of your eyes when you think I’m being ridiculous.” Stiles took a step forward, turning serious. “I missed how you look at me like I’m worth looking at, like I mean something to you.” He wrapped a hand it Derek’s shirt pulling him forward to rest his forehead on his chest. “It was a stupid kiss and if you need me to wait until I turn eighteen in four months, I will. Just…just stop pushing me away.”_ _

__Derek wrapped his arms around him and Stiles could’ve cried with relief, pushing himself closer. The breath his ear made him shiver as Derek said, “I don’t know what you’ve been through, but I’m here. And I do want you, want this.” He emphasized his words by squeezing Stiles before pulling back. Derek cupped his face and brushed the tears away with his thumb, the action reminding him of the other Derek with a sad smile. “You mean so much to me and it scares me to think of losing you, of doing this wrong.”_ _

__“I’m scared, too.” Stiles pressed his cheek more firmly into the hand holding it. “I did lose you, and I didn’t know if I’d be able to get back to you, or, if I did, you wouldn’t be you anymore.”_ _

__Derek leaned down to press their foreheads together. “I’m sorry for pushing you away. I want you and I’m sorry if I made you think I didn’t.”_ _

__Stiles tilted their mouths together into a chaste kiss, waiting to see if he would be pushed away again. Instead, Derek dropped his hands to Stiles’ belt loops and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. All too soon, Stiles was breathless and had to pull away, just far enough to tuck himself under Derek’s chin and hugged him close._ _

__“I want you, too.”_ _


End file.
